


Безысходность

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: Альтернативная версия 10-ой серии первого сезона «Карателя»





	Безысходность

Карен никогда не страдала от нехватки секса. Есть — хорошо. Нет — и ладно. Но то, что происходит с ней сейчас, похоже на буйное помешательство. Ей хочется его везде, всегда, постоянно. Одна случайная встреча перевернула жизнь, и теперь, вместо того, чтобы заниматься очередным делом, она быстро идет по коридору отеля, и стук каблуков заглушает мягкий ворс ковра. С каждым шагом к двери, за которой она теряет себя, сердце ускоряется, а низ живота дрожит предвкушением, ищет выхода то темное, что он смог в ней разбудить.   
Билли Руссо ворвался в ее жизнь ураганом. Смел все догмы, порвал их в клочья, подчинил ее себе. И теперь раз в неделю, или в две — как он захочет — она бежит, как течная сука на случку. Потому что он — это он. Билли Руссо, в чьем черном взгляде можно не утонуть — захлебнуться.   
Билли ждет, расслабленно развалившись в кресле. Как всегда: рубашка расстегнута, белая ткань оттеняет кожу. В руках неизменный стакан, на губах — усмешка. Он провожает ее нечитаемым, тяжелым взглядом, и воздух густеет с каждым шагом, что Карен делает по комнате к нему.   
— Ты опоздала. — Его голос сух, как пустынный ветер. И так же обжигает внутренности, перехватывая дыхание.   
— Пришлось задержаться. — Карен всякий раз пытается сделать вид, что сильнее. И всякий раз проигрывает.   
— Раздевайся. — Он по-прежнему не сводит с нее глаз, поднося стакан к губам и делая глоток. Поводит губами, будто впервые пробует виски на вкус.   
Ей хочется возмутиться. Хотя бы один раз послать, развернуться, уйти. Или остаться и просить сыграть по ее правилам. Но Руссо перекидывает ногу на ногу и смотрит с насмешкой, словно читает все ее мысли. А может, так и есть. Она нервно дергает пуговицу на юбке, тянет змейку вниз и переступает ногами, когда ткань падает на пол. Глубоко вздыхает и снимает рубашку медленно. Руки скользят по телу, ладони приподнимают грудь, пальцы теребят соски — дыхание учащается, и Карен остается перед ним обнаженной. Под непроницаемым взглядом кажется, что он ждет, что будет дальше. Она снимет кожу, обнажит мышцы и кости.   
Руссо ставит стакан на тумбочку у кровати, с интересом наблюдая, как она приближается. Кажется, что ему все равно, только губы слегка приоткрыты. Карен опускается на колени, не сводя с него глаз, и осторожно расстегивает ширинку. Он приподнимается, помогая стянуть брюки и белье с бедер, а в следующую секунду выдержка дает сбой: Карен обхватывает основание члена двумя пальцами, мягко вбирая головку в рот. Обхватывает его весь, утыкаясь носом в волосы на лобке, и медленно выпускает, громко причмокивая. Карен знает, как правильно сосать, чтобы он забыл на эти несколько минут обо всем. Облизывает мошонку, танцует языком по коже, приподнимая ее, проводит языком вниз, к анусу, не прекращая двигаться рукой по члену вверх и вниз. Она глухо стонет, шире раздвигая ноги, представляя, как он одновременно стоит за ней и, крепко сжимая бедра, насаживает на себя. Рука Билли ложится на ее затылок, надавливая, пока она не начинает задыхаться, и когда отпускает, Карен резко поднимает голову, кашляя и давясь слюной.   
Билли дергает рубашку через голову, отбрасывает в сторону. Он давно знает, чего именно она ждет. Поднимая ее за одно плечо, толкает в кресло, и Карен упирается коленями в спинку, крепче сжимая ее руками, выгибается в спине, прислушиваясь к шелесту упаковки от резинки, и коротко вскрикивает, когда он входит, не размениваясь на прелюдии. Первый раз у них всегда одинаков: он берет, она отдает. Движения размашистые, хлопки влажные, пальцы на бедрах — до синяков. Он дышит тяжело, громко, насаживая на себя, словно и не двигается вовсе: только его руки и ее задница — на его член, быстро. Карен впивается зубами в обивку кресла, зажмуривается крепко, почти доходя до оргазма, подаваясь навстречу, думая только о том, что вот-вот, в этот раз...   
Но Билли кончает быстрее. Застывает, оставив ее, как всегда, в полушаге. Выдыхает протяжно и тут же выходит, брезгливо стягивает презерватив и бросает в сторону. Карен стоит на коленях, тяжело дыша. Ноги подрагивают, живот сводит в болезненной судороге. Руссо обходит ее, ложится на кровать, подоткнув подушку под голову, и тянется за забытым на тумбочке стаканом. Наблюдает за ней насмешливо, как в первый раз, ожидая, что будет делать дальше.   
Карен нехотя поднимается, пытаясь унять тяжелое, прерывистое дыхание. Забираясь на кровать, становясь над ним во весь рост, смотрит зло, запуская пальцы между ног. Гладит себя, теребит клитор, не сводя с него глаз. Он — прямо под ее промежностью. Смотрит насмешливо. Или ей так кажется. Карен бесится. Всякий раз бесится, когда он так смотрит — в-рот-я-ебал-твои-желания. И рука сама собой тянется к груди, пальцы оттягивают сосок, и Карен невольно прикрывает глаза — на миг, но ему достаточно, чтобы понять — это не представление.   
Карен ускоряется, запускает два пальца внутрь, чуть сгибает их, проводя костяшками по точке, что вызывает дрожь в ногах. Колени подгибаются, она падает на Билли. Почти. Упираясь коленями, не касаясь его, продолжает мастурбировать, тяжело дыша, не глядя на него. Она знает: он и так видит. А ей сейчас нужно одно — кончить. Потому что после представления он не будет церемониться. Острой иглой пронзает позвоночник оргазм, расползается по бедрам, по ногам и почти — к мозгу. Карен мало. Ей нужно прямо сейчас, чтобы грубо, быстро, резко. И Билли знает.   
Он насаживает ее на себя: она даже выдохнуть не успевает. Грубо стискивает бедра, скалится хищно, и Карен жалеет — как каждый раз, — что с ним связалась. Он заставляет смотреть на себя, не выпускает, впиваясь демоническим черным взглядом. И Карен почти тонет. Стонет в голос, почти кричит, тянется рукой к его горлу, чтобы ощутить: живой, не демон. Сжимает пальцы. Не сильно, чтобы только почувствовать пульс, бешеный, сумасшедший, под рукой.   
А в следующий миг оказывается под ним. Билли нависает сверху, разом стирая с лица благодушие. Он дышит злостью. Ненавистью даже. И Карен впервые становится страшно: он ее не видит. Стискивает пальцы на шее, не переставая двигаться внутри, и каждое движение члена отдается в горле острым спазмом. Воздуха нет, он почти кончается, когда Карен подается к нему, запрокидывая голову. Оргазм, самый яркий за последние три года, накрывает, и она задыхается сейчас. Или задыхается навсегда...   
Карен приходит в себя через несколько минут. Обводит мутным взглядом комнату, убеждаясь, что она одна. Улыбается, слегка потирает шею: сегодня он ее не разгадал. Еще немного, и Карен пробьется к его тайнам. Если он не убьет ее раньше...


End file.
